


Secret Santa

by noorakardemmomesaetre



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Consensual Smut, Dark Jughead, Dom!Jug, Dominant, F/M, Jealousy, Porn With Plot, Secret Santa, Smut, Southside Serpent Jug, did I mention smut?, holiday fic, like seriously, slight praise kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 10:44:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13029390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noorakardemmomesaetre/pseuds/noorakardemmomesaetre
Summary: If the Secret Santa scene from 2x09 had taken a dark turn for the really smutty.





	Secret Santa

**Author's Note:**

> This is, by far, the filthiest thing I have ever written and I'm pretty weary about posting it, but it's Friday and, what the hell, I got to take some risks in life. 
> 
> If you are not interested in dom!jug or bughead smut, this is NOT the fic for you. 
> 
> If you are still here, I hope you enjoy the ride (pun intended)! 
> 
> You have been warned.

Jealousy is a dark, ugly emotion.                                                       

One that is a stranger to Jughead Jones…except when it comes to Betty _fucking_ Cooper.

The girl who is currently flashing an overly happy smile at Archie Andrews for his half-assed (in Jughead’s opinion) wrapped Secret Santa gift. 

Jughead’s eyes darken, the need to roll them into the back of his skull almost uncontrollable as he watches the two ‘old friends’ travel down memory lane right before his eyes.

Veronica shifts uncomfortably on the couch in front of him and he knows she shares some of his pain, although not to the degree that he’s feeling it. Not even close. 

After unwrapping the gift, Betty leans over to squeeze Archie’s forearm affectionately and Jughead feels the jealousy seeping through his veins, consuming him before her eyes flicker to his.

It’s a glance so brief Jughead isn’t even sure it actually happened, but he can’t take this shit anymore regardless, and heads into the kitchen.

He’s taking a long drag from a cigarette, allowing the smoke falling from his lips to drift out of the open kitchen window behind him, when she walks in.

“Having fun, Juggie?” her innocent tone is laced with double meaning and he’s no fool, but he’ll play along. For now.

“Not as much as you are, I’m sure,” he responds evenly before lifting the cigarette to his lips again, needing the smoke to drown out the scent of vanilla and sugar that seems to encompass her every move.

She smiles as she pours herself a fresh glass of apple cider, before she looks at him, feigning ignorance as she whispers, “Are you jealous?”

“Hardly.” He holds her gaze steadily as smoke tumbles out of his mouth and her lips twitch, a haughty smirk threatening to replace her perfect-girl-next-door smile.

 “I’m only teasing you, Jug,” she says as she walks past him, and he shakes his head, putting out his cigarette and fighting the urge to say _yeah, I fucking know._

“This has to be from Jughead!” Veronica squeals at the plaid wrapping paper that conceals her Secret Santa gift as he walks in, his eyes finding Betty immediately.

He cocks his neck to the side and folds his arms across his chest, needing a release as he takes in the sight of his recent ex-girlfriend perched on the armrest of a chair that holds a lounging Reggie Mantle.

“Ohmygosh, I love it!” Veronica says loudly forcing Jughead to tear his eyes away from the torturous event unfolding in front of him. She’s holding the photo of the core four that he had printed out and placed into a vintage looking frame Jellybean had picked out.

He tosses her a forced smile, but Reggie’s laughter drags his attention from Veronica and back to Betty who’s leaned over, whispering something _hilarious_ into Reggie’s ear. 

Jughead’s eyes flash, the need to throw Reggie onto the floor almost overwhelming, but then. Betty’s eyes casually drift to his as she leans back and he can’t fucking believe this.

She’s baiting him.

Figuring his Secret Santa gift being revealed is as good an excuse as any to slip out before he does something reckless, Jughead heads to the front of the house and into the coat closet. He’d felt as though a part of him had been missing the entire party, his Serpent jacket slung precariously on a hanger.

He’s about to slip into it when he feels her presence, only more suffocating after the events of tonight and he whips around to face her.

“Juggie?”

He says nothing, her soft, slightly glossed lips parting as she takes in the fire in his eyes.

“Jug, you’re making me feel like I’ve done something wrong,” she says, tilting her head with a light air of faux naivety before she continues in a thick whisper, “like I need to be _punished.”_

That word is a trigger for him and she fucking knows it. His fists clench as he stares at her, his eyes dropping to her open mouth, his thumb itching to run across her pouty bottom lip.

“You know I don’t give out punishments when _you_ want them.”

Her mouth closes tightly, the heat in her eyes rivaling his own. He knows the Serpents have brought out a dangerous side of him, but no one brings out the darkness within him like she does. 

“Reggie is _so_ funny tonight,” she finally says nonchalantly, rubbing salt in the wound as she smiles challengingly, turning to walk out of the closet, “I think he wanted to tell me something-“

His fingers wrap around her wrist tightly, yanking her back to him, the thought of her being in the same vicinity as Reggie Mantle for one more fucking second enough to push Jughead over the edge.

“Get your jacket, _baby,”_ he murmurs against her ear only releasing her wrist after he growls, “we’re leaving.” 

“I can’t just leave, I need to say goodbye,” she says hotly, but she’s already pulling her jacket from the hanger it’s resting on, excitement dancing in her eyes.

“You can send them all a text,” Jughead says against her ear, her back pressed against his chest, holding her jacket, “ _after_ I’m finished with you.”

Two minutes later, her arms are wrapped tightly around his torso as he weaves in and out of traffic on his way back to the trailer. He’s deep enough in the Serpent lifestyle now to know that his father will be out all night on business for the club.

The image of Betty reaching over to squeeze the arm of Jughead’s biggest insecurity when it comes to _her_ is enough to make his blood run black, heat boiling in his chest.  

They arrive at the trailer and Betty sneaks a glance at him as he intertwines his fingers with hers, leading her inside. Once the door has shut and been locked behind them, she pulls her hand from his grasp, waiting with baited breath for his reaction to her shameless acts of instigation tonight.

“Go to my room,” he finally states, his voice holding its rough edge as his gaze meets her, “when I get in there your ass better be naked. And on your knees.”

 She immediately turns, face burning as she quickly walks to his bedroom. Jughead grabs a cigarette from his jacket pocket, lighting up as he kicks off his socks and boots. Hot Dog runs over and Jughead pats his head gently as he takes a long drag, waiting for the nicotine to hit, relaxing him.

He knows she needs this, that’s why she pushed him so hard tonight. His Betty Cooper, the innocent piece of perfection that no one truly knows like he does. 

Swinging open the door to his room, he slowly blows out a cloud of smoke as he takes in the sight of his soulmate, bare knees on the floor, waiting for him. Her hair falls in soft golden waves around her face, illuminated by the only light drifting in from his half broken window blinds.

She’s fucking beautiful, but she doesn’t deserve to hear that from him tonight. Not yet.

 The door slams shut behind him as he walks up to her, the cigarette now hanging from his fingers. His other hand cups her cheek, falling to drag through her soft hair as she holds her breath, innocent doe eyes tilted up at him.

“I didn’t say you could let your hair down,” he murmurs, his eyes locking with hers before his hand drops and he walks past her, “you’re lucky I like it like that.”

She lets out a deep breath as he slips out of his leather jacket and sets it down, putting out his cigarette on the glass ashtray that is strewn atop his dresser.

“You remember our safe word, baby?”

She nods. 

“Good girl,” he mutters as he saunters over to her, pulling his beanie from his head and dropping it, “No other noise from you tonight. And _no hands_.”

She looks up at him and bites her lip, the brightness in her eyes challenging the darkness in his own. His jeans fall to the ground as he pulls out his hardened length, pressing the tip against that bottom lip that has been driving him crazy since the coat closet. 

Her mouth wraps around it, warm and wet as she takes his length, his cock sliding perfectly into her parted lips like a goddamn puzzle piece. His hand laces through her waves as his head falls back, a throaty moan leaving his mouth as she sucks roughly on the tip.

 Her hand wraps around his base to assist her tongue and he stops, a curt shake of his head and flash of his eyes quickly reminding her of the rules. _No hands._

Her fingers intertwine behind her back to keep herself from the temptation as she bobs her head up and down his entirety, her moans eliciting a deep vibration against his cock.

“Good, good girl,” he says roughly, his heart beating rapidly, his breathing uneven, before he pulls himself from her mouth, kneeling down in front of her.

She stares at him, her gaze fixated on his as he reaches down, slowly dragging his finger up her slit, confirming that she’s soaking wet and swollen with want. _For him._

“No other man will ever make you _this_ wet, Betty,” he growls hotly against her ear, pulling her flush against him as she gasps, _“don’t ever fucking forget that.”_

He motions for her to get on his bed and she stands quickly, turning to climb up as he gives her ass a quick, hard _smack._

Standing, he yanks his t-shirt off and climbs onto the bed after her, taking in how beautiful she looks lying naked and exposed in front of him. He leans in to kiss her, sliding his tongue into her mouth as he settles easily between her legs.

 “Juggie,” she pants, her gaze meeting his and he shakes his head. _No noise._

His lips drag to her neck, where his teeth sink into her pulse point, sucking and biting until he knows only a turtleneck will be able to hide the remnants of this night.

His tongue leaves a wet trail between her breasts before he takes her pebbled nipple into his mouth, eliciting a soft moan from Betty. His tongue runs against it before he drags her dusty peak between his teeth, biting down gently and causing Betty to whine and wiggle underneath him.

“Jug…Jug!” the way she breathes his name as his teeth release her only makes him _that_ much harder. He kisses down her stomach, his tongue dipping into her navel, before he stops just above exactly where she wants him to be.

“Whose pussy is this?” he asks, his eyes meeting hers before his tongue drags lightly between her folds once. Enough pressure to make her arch her back and cling to the sheets, but not even _close_ to the amount she needs.

“Yours.”

“Say it,” he moans against her, pressing his tongue against her clit teasingly _,_ “say my name, _Betty_.”

“It’s yours, Jughead!” she whisper-yells, bucking her hips to his mouth, but he pulls back, shaking his head. 

“Louder.” 

She lifts her head to meet his gaze, before his tongue runs down her swollen slit again, driving her mad.

“Jughead…fuck…my pussy is yours!” she cries out as his mouth latches onto her clit, sucking roughly before he runs his tongue between her folds, dipping into the deepest part of her before making its way back up.

Her fingers lace through his hair, pressuring his head deeper as she moans, the crown of her head pressed back into his sheets.

The rules long forgotten, he slips a finger inside of her, assaulting her clit with his tongue until he feels the familiarity of her tightening around him, her toes curling as an orgasm rips through her body.

She’s panting, her eyes springing open to meet his lust-filled gaze as he slips out of his boxers, burying himself deep inside of her before she can catch her breath.

 _“Fuck,”_ he groans against her neck, sliding into her tight, wetness again and again as she moans against his ear, her nails digging into his back. 

“Juggie,” she gasps, dragging her nails down _deep_ against his skin in an effort to leave him as marked as he’s left her. His fingers press into her hips as his lips find hers, his other hand weaving into her hair and gripping it roughly.

“I’m about to come!” she cries, pulling away from his mouth, her back arching against him as she squeezes her eyes shut and what feels like hot sparks surge through her body. Jughead swears he’s never seen anything so goddamn ethereal looking in his entire existence.

“I love you, Betty Cooper,” his voice thick with raw emotion as he comes deep inside of her, his fingers wrapped through her hair, his body as close to her as physically possible. 

He doesn’t roll off right away, staying in that position for a minute longer, relishing in the almost overwhelming and all-consuming love he has for this girl. 

He finally pulls away and sees that she’s smiling, her eyes wide and shiny, as she brushes her fingers gently across his cheek.

“I love you, Jughead Jones.”

**Author's Note:**

> I love hearing your thoughts, so please leave them if you'd like! ❤


End file.
